


Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Promare (2019), The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Uscire per fare una passeggiata[Eretria!centric]Cap.2: A toglie una foglia dai capelli di B[Charlie/Pansy]Cap.3: Spiare qualcuno[Oikawa/Suga]Cap.4: Dipingere[Meis!centric]
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Wil Ohmsford, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Series: @La Torre di Carta [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394
Kudos: 1





	1. amberle/eretria/wil

Si chiude la porta alle spalle, pregando di non fare troppo rumore - le cerniere hanno la brutta abitudine di cigolare nei momenti peggiori e, per quanto trovi divertente vedere Wil sobbalzare quando succede, non è _così_ senza cuore da volere che l'uomo si svegli dal suo meritato pisolino perché la manutenzione del condominio fa schifo, non oggi.

Sospira sollevata, perché a quanto pare la fortuna è dalla sua parte, prima di girare la chiave nella serratura e cominciare a scendere velocemente le scale - ha bisogno di uscire, fare una passeggiata, l'atmosfera dell'alloggio troppo soffocante per rimanerci.

Restare in casa, il giorno dell'anniversario della morte di Amberle, per lei non è mai stata un'opzione.


	2. charlie/pansy

"Sei un disastro," commenta con una risata, allungando una mano per togliere una delle numerose foglie che si sono incastrate tra i capelli della sua partner durante la loro ricerca nella foresta della Riserva, ricevendo solamente un brontolio incomprensibile come ringraziamento - e non smette mai di sorprenderlo, come questa Pansy sia così diversa dall'orribile protagonista delle numerose storie da incubo che Ron e Ginny gli hanno raccontato negli anni.

"Almeno _io_ ho evitato di cadere in una montagna di escrementi," ribatte, guardandolo con il naso arricciato in un'espressione disgustata - ma c'è una certa ilarità nei suoi occhi, e Charlie sbuffa un'altra risata perché, be', Pansy dopotutto non ha torto. 


	3. oikawa/suga

Daichi vorrebbe essere in qualsiasi altro posto, ma è pericoloso lasciare Noya e Tanaka senza supervisione - specialmente quando la loro autoimposta missione del giorno è spiare Koushi che, a detta loro, sta nascondendo "qualcosa di grosso" al team. Qualcuno dovrà pure _cercare_ di salvare la vita a quei due idioti quando Koushi si renderà conto di essere pedinato, dopotutto, perché non ha il minimo dubbio che succederà. 

"Qualcuno ci sta spiando, Kou-chan," commenta Tooru con nonchalance, quando entrano nel café, notando con uno sbuffo divertito il modo in cui due dei pedinatori si nascondono senza successo dietro una coppia di cespugli dall'altra parte della strada, e Koushi sghignazza.  
"Daichi sta facendo da babysitter, non preoccuparti, non ci disturberanno."


	4. meis

Meis non è mai stato una persona particolarmente artistica, sia durante la sua vita prima di scoprire di essere un Burnish che dopo, perché vivere in una società decisa a dargli la caccia non gli ha ovviamente lasciato abbastanza tempo libero da scoprire nuovi, potenziali hobby - ma ha scoperto di sentirsi stranamente attratto dalla pittura, da quando i Promare sono andati via.

Ricorda di aver letto da qualche parte che dipingere potesse essere terapeutico, anni e anni prima, e di aver dubitato che fosse vero - ma si è ricreduto, di recente.

Usare colori acrilici per coprire una tela non sostituirà mai il creare immagini col suo fuoco, ma è comunque un modo decente per riempire il vuoto che sente dentro di sé da quando ha smesso di bruciare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815)” del forum La Torre di Carta.


End file.
